callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a Soviet rocket launcher that debuted in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and it featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and in the upcoming game, ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. If the infinite ammo cheat is on, (Campaign only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first few shots a huge trail of smoke obscures the sights, making it nearly impossible to aim properly. Multiplayer RPG-7 x2 is a Tier 1 perk which will allow the player to spawn with 2 RPG rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as attempting to do so results in the sights being automatically brought up. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path tends to corkscrew wildly beyond that. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from a RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter which sports 1100 Health; however Sonic Boom makes the RPG do 1250 damage so that it can destroy a chopper with a single shot. RPG-7 MW.png|The RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. RPG-7 Sights MW.png|Iron Sight Cod4-rpg-reloading.png|Reloading the RPG-7 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The RPG-7 appears as the only launcher in the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticule appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Singleplayer In single player, the RPG-7 is available for pickup in the levels "First to Fight", and "Intervention". In "Intervention", if the player quickly kills the OpFor soldier using it, the player can use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as "Hard Impact" and "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available again. But unlike the console and PC multiplayer, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this an uncommon weapon in multiplayer. RPG_DS.png|RPG-7 RPG_Iron_Sights_DS.png|Iron Sight RPG_Inventory_DS.png|RPG-7's Inventory Icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Military in Campaign, and is available in Special Ops. The RPG has different skins in the Campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. When breaching a door with the RPG-7, the weapon identifier will show up as a USP .45. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the RPG-7 returns as a secondary weapon instead of a perk. It is unlocked at level 65. It is one of the three launchers that come with two shots. The RPG-7 remains extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course though it is still far more accurate than it used to be in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. Since it's an unguided rocket, flares from killstreak aircraft will not affect the projectile. However the RPG isn't a useful anti-aircraft weapon because the RPG-7, like the AT4, does not inflict as much damage to aircraft as compared to the other launchers (with many aircraft able to survive a direct hit from one) in addition to the rocket's inaccuracy and inability to track targets. It is only very useful against Harriers, due to their stationary position, or Pave Low's because they are large and fly low, or an Attack Helicopter if they fly low. The RPG-7 can only be fired via its rather bulky Iron Sights and cannot be fired from the hip. (However, if tried to hip fire the Iron Sights are automatically brought up which induces a very slight delay between pushing the fire button and the weapon actually firing). Because it travels generally in a straight line, the RPG-7 handles quite differently from the Thumper or the under-barrel Grenade Launchers, which fire grenades in a ballistic trajectory. Instead of aiming directly at an enemy soldier, it is most effectively fired at a wall, the ground, or a ceiling near the enemy allowing the splash damage to kill the target. While the RPG-7 can strike Helicopters, Harriers, and other airborne targets and the unguided projectile obviously won't track countermeasures, it lacks the power to bring down some targets in a single shot. The only air vehicles that the RPG-7 can take down in one shot is the UAV and Counter-UAV, all of which fly very high and are very small or fast, making them nearly impossible to hit. Players looking for an anti-aircraft weapon would do better with the Stinger. For this reason most people use this weapon as an anti-personnel weapon. Many people may run around the map with an RPG-7 and try to get multi-kills and gain large amounts of XP. This is most common in large team games, where enemies tend to crowd around objectives or are spawn trapped. On maps such as Wasteland, Afghan, and Bailout it is widely used to clear out buildings. A popular tactic is to use the RPG's with a rifle with an under mounted Grenade Launcher with Scavenger and Danger Close, greatly enhancing the power of the RPG's. However, this is commonly looked down upon by most players. The RPG's Iron Sights are somewhat obstructive, blocking the view of some of the area that the player is aiming at. Rpg7 6 Trans.png|The RPG-7 in first person. RPG-7 Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight RPG-7_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the RPG-7. RPG-7_Empty_1st_Person_MW2.png|An empty RPG-7 Rpgcropped.PNG|The RPG-7 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|RPG-7 File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Scope File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The RPG-7 appears in Force Recon as an anti-tank weapon. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPG-7 appears as the RPG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The cross-hair remains the same as it was in ''Modern Warfare 2'', as do the iron sights. The RPG comes with a rocket in the chamber and another reloadable rocket (2 total). However, if the tier one perk Scavenger is upgraded to the Pro version (which spawns the player with increased ammunition with all their weapons) the RPG will start with one in the chamber and two reloadable rockets (3 total). The RPG packs less damage than the other RPGs in previous Call of Duty ''games, especially with the reappearance of the Flak Jacket perk online. Despite this reduction, it is still useful for taking out groups of enemies with one rocket. Beware however, the RPG is wildly inaccurate when fired at medium to long distance, often veering away from the intended target. The weapon is decent for taking out Attack Helicopters, because if the player has a clear shot, it will take only one rocket. Nonetheless, it has a large chance of missing due to its above mentioned accuracy. Other targets such as the Chopper Gunner are nearly impossible to take down, so a Strela-3 is recommended as it is well suited for anti-air roles. Due to a patch, on the PlayStation 3, PC and Xbox 360 versions of the game, in Gun Game, the Grim Reaper was replaced by the RPG-7 in tier 16 until late April of 2011, when a new patch fixed the glitch and the Grim Reaper replaced the RPG. It also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. The player can use it for several seconds as a fully automatic weapon. It can penetrate through hordes of zombies when shot at, and will explode short after. RPGBOHQ.png|The RPG RPG7adsBO.jpg|Iron sights Reloading RPG.png|Reloading the RPG RPG-DOA.jpg|The RPG-7 in "Dead Ops Arcade". RPGLAW.jpg|A rocket comparison between the RPG-7 and the M72 LAW showing the LAW's rocket travels faster RPG-7_Empty_1st_Person_BO.png|An empty RPG in first person. RPG_Rocket.png|A fired RPG-7 rocket Rpg stats.jpg|The RPG's stats Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The RPG-7 appears as one of the Missile launchers of the game, along the M72 LAW. It is single shot and has similar but more simplified ironsights than the console version (which can be dificult to use). It also has much less power, taking more than 3 rockets to destroy a helicopter; however, it is much more accurate and has more spare ammo, as well as a faster reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the enemy faction after 150 kills with the Ithaca M37. Image0059.jpg Image0060.jpg|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Russian soldiers carrying RPGs can be seen throughout the E3 demo of "Black Tuesday." Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at level 80, making it the last weapon to be unlocked. CODMW3-RPG7.jpg|A RPG-7 projectile flies through the air in the streets of Paris MW3_RPG-7.jpg|A RPG-7 on the back of an enemy player Trivia *Sometimes, when the RPG-7 is shot and the player is killed as it flies toward the enemy, the rocket will disappear. This can be seen in the killcam due to the fact that the smoke trail stays but the rocket is not seen. This is simply because of the nature of killcam, where if the player shoots right before getting killed, the bullet/projectile is not seen. *In Crash Site, it is possible for an RPG from a Sampan to get stuck on you PBR. It can not be picked up. *The RPG-7's serial number is '''0108SD-IW'. *In the level "Museum", the player can have the RPG-7 off the shelf and an RPG-7 picked up from a dead enemy at the same time, similar to how the player can pick up two Desert Eagles in the ''Call of Duty 4'' level "Crew Expendable." *In ''Modern Warfare 2'', the kill icon for the RPG-7 shows it with a scope instead of Iron Sights. *If looking in third-person, even after the player has used all of his rockets, a rocket will still be shown in the launcher while it is on his back, as the rocket is a part of the launcher's model. *Sometimes, on rare occasions if an RPG is shot right when the shooter dies the rocket's flame will remain near the corpse until the body disappears. This was also very common with the Javelin glitch seeing it was never meant to happen. *In the level "Wolverines!" many Rangers will try to shoot down the enemy Mi-28 with RPGs. If the player waits long enough after the enemy gunship has arrived, a Ranger will shoot it down with an RPG, as the RPG will curve towards the helicopter no matter what. *In Black Ops, the RPG-7 replaced the Grim Reaper in Gun Game for a period of time. This has since been reversed on the 360, and now on the PS3. Video RPG-7 glitch in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2|295px|left|thumb ru:RPG-7 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives